Reunited Family
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another Harry's parents came back to life story. This what I think would happen if James and Lily Potter came back from the dead. Begins by taking place the summer after the Triwizard Tournament. How will Harry adjust to having to no longer having to live with the Dursleys and having his parents back in his life and Sirius being a free man.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting on his bed, wishing he could be anywhere but at Number 4 Privet Drive. He had been grounded by his uncle until either some of his lot arrived to take him away or until the school year started, whichever came first.

Harry wished he could leave this house even more than usual after Voldemort returned. He wished he was at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Or even better, living with his godfather, Sirius Black. Unfortunately, Sirius was still on the run from the Ministry of Magic and the Weasleys hadn't been heard from all summer.

Suddenly, he heard the locks click and his uncle had entered the room.

"Boy, pack your bags, you're moving out."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, thinking he must have misheard his uncle.

"Some of your lot showed up and said they found a new place to put you, so you're no longer living here." Vernon explained.

Harry immediately jumped up and began to pack all of his stuff.

* * *

><p>Once his room was completely cleared of all his stuff, Harry walked down the steps to find 2 of his former teachers waiting for him. Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody were sitting back on the couch across of Petunia and Dudley.<p>

"Good bye forever." Harry said cheerfully.

"For once we agree with you." Petunia said, equally as cheerful that her sister's brat was no longer living with them.

Remus glared at Petunia as he and Moody led Harry outside.

* * *

><p>"Okay harry, pull out your broom and follow us to exactly where we fly." Remus said as Mad-Eye strapped Harry's trunk to his broom.<p>

Harry nodded as they took off.

* * *

><p>After flying for a few hours, Harry asked "Are we almost to the Burrow?"<p>

"We're not going to the Burrow." Mad-Eye said as they dived.

"Then where are we going?" Harry asked

"There." Lupin said, pointing at the castle they were heading for.

"Why are we going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"That's not Hogwarts Potter." Mad-eye said as they landed.

Remus put his hand on the gate and said "Remus Lupin, werewolf and Moony, one of the creators of the Marauders Map and Alastor Moody, former Auror and defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, returning from our mission of retrieving Harry Potter."

The gates opened and they walked inside.

* * *

><p>When they reached the front door, Harry was happily surprised to find his godfather waiting for him.<p>

"Sirius." Harry said, hugging him.

"Hello Harry, come on in, there are 2 people inside who would like to meet you."

Harry was confused as they walked inside the castle.

* * *

><p>When they entered the parlor, Harry was sure this was all a dream, for sitting in front him was James and Lily Potter, his thought to be dead parents.<p>

"Am I dreaming, or are those actually my parents." Harry asked

"It's really us sweetheart." Lily Potter said as she got up and hugged him.

Harry held her tightly to him, just to make sure she was real. Sure enough, she was quite solid and did not evaporate at his touch.

"I never thought I'd get to meet you." Harry said, not even bothering to cover the tears that were coming to his eyes.

"We're back son and we'll never leave this place again." James said joining the family hug. Sirius and Lupin both smiled at the sight of this and Moody even let a small smile creep upon his face at the sight of the Potters being reunited.

"How are you alive, Dumbledore told me that no spell could reawaken the dead." Harry said

"Dumbledore has a theory. He believes that mixture of the Priori Incantem when you and Voldemort dueled and their echoes appeared and your love, want and need for them to live was what brought them back." Sirius said.

"Wait Sirius, if my parents are alive, does that mean that?" Harry asked

Sirius nodded said "With James and Lily there to back my story, I'm a free man and Wormtail has a bounty on his head."

"What is this place?" Harry asked

"Potter Castle. Our family home. Come to think of it, if we'd just lived here, Voldemort never would've killed us." James said.

"James, Lily, it's getting late, perhaps we should wait till tomorrow before we have any more questions." Lupin said, since it was going to be a whole month until the next full moon.

"There is just one thing I need to know. Harry, Sirius told us you weren't living with him or Lupin. Where did you the live." Lily asked her son.

Harry muttered the Dursleys under his breath.

"What?" James asked

"The Dursleys. Dumbledore stuck me with the Dursleys." Harry said

"What. Did they at least treat you decently?" Lily demanded.

"Only if you can call forcing me to live in the cupboard under the stairs for the first 10 years of my life, starving me, and subjecting me to beatings from Vernon, their son Dudley and Dudley's friends, along with only giving me hand me downs from Dudley and turned me into a slave." Harry said.

Lily was furious that her sister and her husband would treat Harry so poorly. Sure they were magic hating muggles, but she had at least thought she'd treat Harry with a little respect.

"Harry, go to bed, I'm going to go have a few words with my sister." Lily said angrily.

Harry let his father lead him to his room before James went back to calm his mother down.

* * *

><p>When Harry entered his room, he was surprised at its size. It looked like you could 5 exact replicas of the Dursley's house across and top to bottom and still have room for more. His parents must've had the room designed based on what Sirius had told them about him and he had to admit, it was well done. Posters of the Ireland Quidditch team and Gryffindor banners and hangings covered the walls and mounted to the ceiling was a custom made rack for his firebolt. The room was basically styled to reflect his own interests, fused with the Gryffindor common room and his dormitory at the school. He had a fireplace that he guessed was connected to the floo network, lots of comfy furniture, a large desk that reminded Harry that he still had to do his summer homework, a nightstand with a custom case for his wand, right next to a huge 4-poster bed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry, woke up to find someone had cleaned his wand overnight. He looked at his wardrobe and found all his clothes had been put away. Harry got dressed quickly and then went to find his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When he finally found his way to the dining room, he found his father and Sirius sitting at the table.<p>

"Where's mum?" Harry asked

"Asleep, normally she's an early riser, but she was up late having a little 'talk' with the Dursleys and the muggle police, and well, look." Sirius said, handing his godson a muggle paper.

He opened it and the headline read, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were convicted of child abuse of their nephew and foster child, Harry Potter for past 14 years, thanks to an anonymous tip to the authorities and their son Dudley has been sent to juvenile correction facility, trial date is yet to be fixed.

Harry grinned at reading this and said "Great, they deserve it."

"How come you were late to breakfast?" James asked his son.

"This place is huge; do you happen to have a marauder's map for this house does you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You know about the Marauder's Map?" James asked

Harry grinned and said "Yeah, I found it in my third year; it helped me sneak in Hogsmeade illegally for my third year when Vernon wouldn't sign my form."

James looked so proud.

"That was also the year Lupin taught Harry how to perform a Patronus charm." Sirius said.

"You can perform a Patronus charm?" James asked

"Yeah, I'd show you, but I'm not allowed to perform magic outside of school." Harry said.

"Actually, this castle is as old as Hogwarts and has all the same wards and enchantments as the castle. Including the enchantment that allows underage wizards to perform magic outside of school." James said.

Harry smiled excitedly as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and said "Expecto Patronum."

The stag immediately erupted from the tip of Harry's wand.

"Incredible. And you learned how to do this when you were 13?" James said

Harry nodded and explained everything that he had done ever since he started at Hogwarts. From him becoming the youngest seeker in the history of the Gryffindor team at the beginning of his first year to dueling Lord Voldemort in the grave yard at the end of the previous year.

* * *

><p>James couldn't believe all the things his son had done over the years as his wife entered the room.<p>

"Hello darling, Harry, how did you sleep?" Lily asked her son as she sat down next to him.

"Fantastic and according to the paper, you paid the muggle police and the Dursleys a visit last night?" Harry said.

"I didn't want them to get away with abusing you your whole life." Lily said.

"If you were asleep, then who cooked everything." Harry asked

"We have as many house elves in the kitchen as Hogwarts does.

"Do we have room for one more?" Harry asked, thinking of a certain elf who would love for the Potters to become his masters.

"Of course, why?" James asked

"There's this one elf at Hogwarts that has a particular liking of me and I have to admit I've kind of taken to him as well. If Professor Dumbledore will agree to it, I'd like that elf to come work for us." Harry said

James and Lily looked at each other and James said "I don't see any reason why not."

He was about to send a Patronus message to Dumbledore when said wizard walked out of the fireplace.

"I apologize for walking in unannounced, but I must speak with your parents Harry." Dumbledore said

"You are always welcome here, what is it?" James said to his old teacher.

"Well, I am rather short staffed at the moment, with the Defense against the Dark Arts position and I regret to inform you that Severus has returned to his old master, leaving an absence as Potion master, so I was hoping that Lily would take Severus's place, since she did even better on her Potions NEWT then Severus and James, I was hoping that as a former Auror, you would take over the defense position." Dumbledore said.

"Well, what do you think Harry?" James asked

"Well, I think it would be a great idea." Harry said

"We'll do it, after all, it would allow us to spend more time with our son." James said.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said

"Professor, before you go, I would like to ask you getting one of the Hogwarts house elves to work here instead." Harry said

"Which one?" Dumbledore asked

"Dobby." Harry said

"Well, Dobby certainly wouldn't mind, so of course." Dumbledore said, waving his hand and Dobby appeared.

"Master Dumbledore called Dobby." Dobby said

"Yes Dobby, Harry here has something he wants to ask you." Dumbledore said

"What does Harry Potter want to ask Dobby?" the elf asked

"If you want to, I'd like you to please come and work here as a Potter family house elf." Harry said.

"Harry Potter be Dobby's master. Yes, of course." Dobby said happily.

"You're free." Professor Dumbledore said, handing dobby a sock he conjured out of nowhere.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Dobby said.

"Harry, before I forget, here is your booklist with the books I've decided are the best for preparing for your O.W.L." Dumbledore said, handing Harry a roll of parchment.

"Thank you professor." Harry said

"We'll see you at Hogwarts." James said as Dumbledore left through the fireplace.

"Dobby, do you still want to be paid?" Harry asked

"No sir, working for Harry Potter is more than enough. Dobby does not want vacations either." Dobby said.

Harry nodded as his father tapped Dobby's head and made him an official Potter Family elf.

"Dobby, please go to the kitchens to help get lunch ready while I give Harry a tour of the house." James said.

"Of course Master James." Dobby said bowing.

* * *

><p>After they finished going through the owlery, the library, the astronomy tower, the den, and the rest of the castle, James took Harry outside and he nearly lost his breath. Seeing the grounds in the daylight was amazing. They were huge. And nestled at the bottom of the grounds was a Quidditch pitch that only had Gryffindor hangings. They also had a huge lake like Hogwarts.<p>

"This place is amazing." Harry said.

James smiled and said "I'm glad you like it, because when your mother and I die a natural death this time, the entire estate will be put in your name."

Lily smiled at her husband and son before she said "I've looked over Harry's booklist, so after lunch, why don't we go to Diagon Alley."

Both of them nodded in agreement, looking identical, besides the eyes and Harry's scar.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the Potters and Sirius took the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron and Lily was already looking at the list of places they needed to go. Getting Harry's school stuff was not the only thing they needed to do. Dumbledore had suggested that James and Lily get their wands checked by Ollivander to make sure they would still work properly for them. Sure simple charms like levitation worked fine, but for more combative spells, they needed to make sure their wands were still bonded to them and Sirius needed to get a new wand after his had been snapped when he was arrested.

* * *

><p>After they all filled their money bags at Gringotts, James said "Okay, Harry, go to the Apothecary and get more potion ingredients while your mother, Sirius and I go to Ollivanders to get our wands checked and we'll meet you at Flourish and Blots to get your books."<p>

Harry nodded at his father as they split up.

On his way to flourish and blots, Harry saw a killing miss him barely and take out a sign.

He immediately pulled out his wand, regardless of the fact that he wasn't 17 and blasted a disarming charm at the death eater.

"If your master couldn't beat me what makes you think you can." Harry said as a crowd gathered to view them duel.

"A death eater, he's back." Several of them muttered as Percy Weasley, who had been shopping for some more stationery, saw what was happening and realized that Dumbledore and his family weren't full of shit, but had actually been telling the truth.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Percy asked

Without taking his eyes off the death eater he was dueling, Harry said "What you Ministry blokes haven't. Fighting Voldemort or in this case, his supporters."

Suddenly, 3 more death eaters appeared out of nowhere and helped their friend.

Harry was actually holding his own pretty well against 4 death eaters, but he couldn't aim a direct hit in enough time to dodge the killing curses that came from the other 3.

Suddenly, 3 more jets of red light clashed with the 4 green as Harry parents and Sirius, all appearing to be using new wands, appeared out of nowhere and joined the duel.

"I swear we can't leave you alone for 5 minutes." James said with a grin as they joined the duel.

"One minute I was heading meet you all at flourish and blots and minding my own business when one of these blokes sends a killing curse my way." Harry said with a grin of his own.

* * *

><p>They kept the duel up, but since Harry was only 14, he wasn't as strong and just when looked like the death eaters might win, a bunch of auroras appeared and disarmed and stunned all the death eaters.<p>

"Mr. Harry Potter, the ministry owes you and Albus Dumbledore a huge apology." The leading auror said

"Thanks, but how did you know we were here?" Harry asked

"I can answer that." Percy said

"Percy, you." Harry said, finding that extremely hard to believe.

Percy smiled at Harry and said "I was wrong, I hate to admit it but I was fooled like Fudge. I hope you can accept my apology."

"Well, okay, but only if you promise to make things right with your family." Harry said

"I suppose I can do that." Percy said as he walked off.

"We have orders from the minister to accompany you while you complete your shopping." An auror said

"Well, we were headed to Flourish and Blotts to get Harry's school books and then a few other places before we go home." James said

"Brilliant." The auror said and Sirius was honestly kind of relieved they didn't try to arrest him.

"I noticed the new wands." Harry said

"Yes, Ollivander said that our old wands' connections died when we did the first time." James said as he pulled out his new wand.

"14 inches, Alder, dragon heartstring. Good for transfiguration like my old mahogany wand." James said as they arrived the book store.

"May I help you." The owner asked

"Yes, we're here to pick up our son's new Hogwarts books. So we'll need the standard book of spells, grade 5, along with the O.W.L preparation and studying textbooks for Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." James said

"Of course." The owner said.

"Would you please take harry to Madam Malkins while we finish paying for his books." Lily asked Sirius.

"Of course, we'll meet up with you after that." Sirius agreed.

* * *

><p>After Harry got his new robes and the remaining supplies he needed, they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to head back to Potter Castle.<p>

"Thank you and tell Fudge your mission was a success." Lily said to the aurors, who nodded as they took the floo network back home.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since the Diagon Alley incident and the Ministry was making up lost time. Fudge had been sacked for ignoring Dumbledore's advice and left them open to an attack and had been replaced by the head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour, who had risen to the occasion and opened several new offices and had given the Potter Family, top level security for while they were safe inside their home and at Hogwarts, but outside, they were to have auror accompaniment everywhere else.

* * *

><p>However, on a more cheerful note, today was July 31st, Harry's birthday. Of course, Harry had never been really enthusiastic about it, since he had never actually celebrated his birthday. The closest he had ever gotten to a celebration was the summer after his first year when the Weasleys had sprung him from the Dursley's house. To him, the only day that was worth celebrating was the first day of the school year when he got to leave Privet Drive for Hogwarts for 9 months. The only birthday present Harry had ever gotten was the Firebolt Sirius had sent him 2 years ago and he had never had a birthday party or even a fresh cake.<p>

Harry was walking to breakfast, wondering why the house was so quiet. When he entered the dining room, he was surprised when his parents and Sirius jumped up and shouted surprise.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Sirius said.

"Thank you." Harry said as his mother sat him down and Dobby and a few other house elves walked into the room carrying a huge cake in the shape of a golden snitch. On top of the cake were 15 candles that were in the shape of broomsticks.

"We have 15 birthdays to make up for." Lily said as she levitated a huge present in front of her son.

"Thank you." Harry said, still not believing he was actually having a birthday party.

"That one is from Remus, he apologizes he could not make it this morning, but since last night was the full moon, he is still recovering from his transformation, however, he promises he will be here tonight for your birthday dinner." James said.

"Great." Harry said, unwrapping Remus's gift to find it contained a compass for his broomstick for when he took long broom trips.

From Sirius, he had gotten a new broomstick maintenance kit to go with the broom he had given Harry in his third year and he had gotten gifts from Hagrid, Hermione, and the Weasleys through the owl post.

Hagrid had made some rock cakes, which Harry avoided; due too much experience with Hagrid's cooking, Hermione had sent him a book on advanced counter jinxes and spells (Only Hermione would give him something educational for his birthday) and several Weasleys had given Harry individual gifts. Ron and Ginny had teamed up and had sent him a new sneakoscope. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent Harry a box of sweets and Fred and George had sent him a large package containing items of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"What is Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" James asked as he looked at the package marked skiving snack boxes.

"Joke stuff, designed by the twins, they're basically the James and Sirius of this generation." Harry said

"Excellent." Sirius said as he took a look at the fake wands.

Harry smiled as he dug into his cake breakfast.

"The Weasleys, Hagrid and Hermione will be stopping by here for dinner tonight. Along with Lupin for your birthday." Lily said.

Harry smiled at his mother, after all, this was the first year he didn't hate his birthday.

"Have you ever had a birthday party before?" James asked.

"Nope, I never celebrated my birthday at all." Harry said

"Maybe these will help. It's your birthday present from your father and me." Lily said, handing Harry an envelope.

Harry opened it and saw in contained 3 tickets to today's Quidditch match, Ireland vs. Uganda.

"When did you get these?" Harry asked

"Last week, those are top box tickets." James said.

"I can't wait, let's go." Harry said

"Yeah, we need to hustle." Lily said as they finished breakfast.

* * *

><p>The match had run into overtime with Ireland beating Uganda 280 to 70.<p>

When the Potters returned home, Harry was wearing an Irish Shamrock, along with carrying a bag full of souvenirs.

"I'm going to go put my things in my room." Harry said and his parents nodded.

* * *

><p>When the Weasleys and Hermione (who had been staying with them), arrived at the castle, Ron said "Are you sure this is the right place, because it looks like we're at Hogwarts.<p>

"Look at the gates." Hermione said since the gates had a huge letter P for Potter on them

The gates opened and they all walked up to the castle.

Molly knocked and when the door opened, Hermione surprised to see a house elf open it.

"Dobby." Ron said, recognizing the elf from the Hogwarts kitchens.

"Master Harry's friend remembers dobby." Dobby said, showing them in.

"Welcome, Dobby, will you please go tell Harry his friends are here, I expect he and his father and Sirius are up to no good." A red headed woman said to the elf.

"Of course Mistress Lily." Dobby said.

"Thank you." The witch said

"Hello, I'm sure you know who I am, but I'm Lily Potter, Harry's mother." Lily said.

"Your son has been a delight. The past few summers he's spent with us." Molly said when said wizard came around on his broom send a spell at his father, who was also on a broom.

"Hey guys." Harry said, landing his broom.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, no flying in the house." Lily said.

"Sorry mum." Harry said to his mother.

"Harry, were just using magic?" Hermione asked

"Yeah?" Harry said

"Oh, sweetheart, they don't know. This castle is enchanted with all the wards and enchantments as Hogwarts, including the one that lets Harry perform magic outside of school." Lily said

"You lucked out Harry." Ron said jealously.

"Whatever, come on, I'll give you a tour." Harry said

"Great." Hermione said.

* * *

><p>After dinner and cake, the Weasleys wound up agreeing to let Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins stay with the Potters for the rest of summer.<p>

"See you later." Harry said, getting hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid and shaking hands with Mr. Weasley and Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, when the Weasleys and Hermione walked into the entrance hall, the found Harry and Sirius levitating tables with their wands, trying to knock the other one's table out of the air.

Just when it looked like Harry was about to win, both tables returned to their places.

"Ah mum, I was just about to win." Harry said

"I told you if you're going to do that, take it outside." Lily said as she and James entered the hall.

"Yes mam." Harry said

"Well, since everyone is up, why don't we all go have breakfast and then we'll send Dobby and some other elves to go retrieve all your trunks from the Weasleys house." Lily said

"Great, oh and mum, will you please talk to Hermione about house elves, because she seems to believe that they all need to take wages and vacations and clothes. The main reason I won't show her where the kitchen is." Harry said

"Of course, Ms. Granger." Lily said

"What, I'm right, house elves are slaves that..." Hermione began when Lily cut her off.

"You are trying to impose your beliefs on elves when you don't even know what you talking about." Lily said

"What?" Hermione asked as Harry snapped his fingers and several elves appeared with bowls of popcorn for him and his friends to eat while they watched.

"What may seem to be slavery to you is actually a 2 way street that benefits both the master and the house elf. The master's magic keeps the elf alive and healthy. In return, much like how we give healers payment for their help, a house elf repays his or her master and their family by serving them loyally. Elves like Dobby only wish for freedom because once an elf is free, they can only live a few years after that. The Malfoys were quite cruel to Dobby, so to him death was more preferable to continue being a servant to them. By trying to free them, the elves actually think you are trying to get them killed. I understand that like me, you are Muggle-born and you don't quite understand the way things in the wizarding world work and that you should make sure you do before you try to change it." Lily said

"Oh, I see now." Hermione said, a little embarrassed that while she thought she knew what she was doing and talking about, it turns out she was wrong.

"Anyway, come on breakfast." Sirius said, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Harry asked "Have you gotten your booklists yet?"<p>

"Yeah and Ron and Hermione actually got something extra in theirs." Ginny said

"How so?" Harry asked

"We're prefects." Hermione said.

"Congratulations, I was actually a prefect when I was at Hogwarts, head girl to." Lily said

"What about you dad, I know you were head boy, but what about being a prefect." Harry asked his father.

"Are you kidding, Sirius and I spent far too much time in detention to even be considered for prefects." James said with a smile.

"Yes, it wasn't until your father and I started dating at the end of 6th year that he started to settle down and got chosen to be Head Boy." Lily said

"Who was the other Gryffindor prefect if you weren't it?" Fred asked, relieved that Harry didn't come from a line of prefects.

"Lupin, Dumbledore thought he might be able to control us." Sirius said.

"Well he failed." Hermione said

"How so?" George asked

"That was the year we wrote the Marauders Map and became illegal animagi." James said

"You wrote the map." George said

"Yes, I'm Prongs, because I can turn into a stag, Sirius is Padfoot because he can turn into a dog; Remus is Moony because he's a werewolf and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail because he can turn into a rat." James said

"We're the reason your son has the map, gave it to him when he was in his third year." Fred said.

"Well done, I would be very disappointed if my son did not know any of the secret passages out of the castle." James said

"Please adopt us." George said.

"Sorry, but I don't think your mother would approve of that." Lily said with a smile.

"Damn it. Imagine how much we could've learned." Fred said.

"I think you guys are just fine the way you are." Harry said

"Well, I suppose so with the joke shop." George agreed.

"Harry told us about that. What exactly are skiving snack boxes?" Lily asked

"Sweets that make you ill to get you out of class. Bite off one end of a Nosebleed Nougat and get an instant nosebleed, then once you're out of class, bite off the other end and you're restored to perfect health and free to do whatever you please for the rest of the time would've been filled with absolute boredom." Fred said

"That is genius. I don't know how we never came up with that." James said to Sirius, who nodded.

"Glad you like it." George said.

"Well, I hope that Harry won't be using them." Lily said

"Only during Divination and history of magic, the 2 classes I don't pay any attention to anyway." Harry said

"Fine." Lily said.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about different pranks and stuff the twin terrors had invented over the past few years.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, Dobby and a few other elves disapparated to the Burrow.

"Come on, Harry, time for your lesson." Lily said

"Do I have to?" Harry asked

"Yes, now go." Lily said

"What lesson?" Hermione asked

"Mum wasn't pleased when she found out my grade in Potions wasn't as high as she would've liked, she was actually an even better potioneer than Snape when she was in school, so she's decided to force me to let her tutor me over the summer." Harry explained.

"How's it working?" Hermione asked

"Much better, I've been teaching Harry several new potions tricks I discovered when I was in school and he can now concoct a draft of living death, a sixth year potion, so powerful and perfectly that one drop would kill anyone who even touched without even breaking a sweat." Lily said

"Can you tutor Ron so he doesn't have to copy my notes?" Hermione said.

"Once his stuff arrives, yes." Lily said, causing Ron to glare at Hermione.

* * *

><p>After Harry's potions lesson, Harry led his friends out to the yard.<p>

"Is that a Quidditch pitch?" Fred asked

"Yep." Harry said smugly.

"We need to get some practice before the season starts." George said

"Once Dobby gets back with your stuff, we'll play a match." Harry agreed.

"Ron, Ginny, you 2 could use the practice." Fred said

"Why?" Harry asked

"Since Wood left 2 years ago and Alicia graduated last year, Ron was thinking about trying out for Keeper and I was thinking about trying out for chaser." Ginny explained.

"Only problem is that since decent brooms are expensive, Ginny and I don't have them." Ron said

"I think I can help with that." James said, since he had overheard their conversation and led them to a huge broom closet behind the stadium and touched his wand to the door and said "Alohamora."

The closet opened to reveal hundreds of brooms, from the super slow shooting star to the latest Nimbus 2001.

"Ron, Ginny, take your pick, we've got enough brooms to spare 2." James insisted.

Ron and Ginny each immediately claimed a Nimbus 2001, for even though they weren't as fast as Harry's Firebolt, they would still give them a good edge on the competition.

"Thanks Mr. Potter." Ron said

"Please, Mr. Potter was my father, call me James." James insisted

"Okay." All the guests agreed as Dobby appeared.

"All of Mr. Fred's, Mr. George's, Mr. Ron's, Ms. Hermione's and Ms. Ginny's school things have been brought back as requested." The elf said.

"Thank you dobby." Harry said, tossing the elf a galleon.

"Master Harry, this is not necessary." Dobby said.

"I know, but even though you don't want to be paid, consider it a reward for doing such a good job." Harry said

"Yes sir." Dobby said, happy with Harry's compliment.

* * *

><p>After Fred, George and Harry retrieved their broomsticks, they decided to see how Ron and Ginny would respond to actual game conditions with the bludgers and the snitch James had bought at quality Quidditch supplies flying around.<p>

"Okay, brooms in the air." James said as Sirius and Lily gathered in the stands, since Lily wanted to see how good her son was at the wizarding sport.

They all kicked off the ground and James released the bludgers and snitch, which the Weasleys and harry began to pursue.

* * *

><p>After he tossed up the quaffle to Ginny, he went to the stands with his wife and best friend.<p>

As they watched the match, James was impressed by Harry's skill. He flew flawlessly, perfectly dodging the bludgers, beaters, chaser and keeper. It was like he was born to fly, which he sort of was.

The beaters were quite impressive, they were basically bludgers themselves.

What really impressed James was the Weasley girl's skill. According to Harry and her brothers, she'd never ridden a broom in her life. And yet here she was, flying with great skill, dodging every obstacle in her way.

Harry's friend Ron seemed to be quite good at being a keeper. Sure he had obvious signs of nerve issues, but all in all, he seemed to be quite talented and blocked most of his sister's shots.

* * *

><p>When they touched down, Harry said to Ron, "You did good Ron, but I think that if we practice for at least an hour a day, every day, you'll have your nerve problem all worked out by the time tryouts come along this year."<p>

"Thanks Harry." Ron said.

"Good work Ginny, where did you learn to fly like that?" Harry said

"I've been breaking into the broom shed and taking my brother's brooms for practice flying at night for years." Ginny answered.

"Great, with a performance like that, I'm sure you'll make it as the new Gryffindor Chaser." Harry said

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said, thinking of hugging him, but didn't thinking it would make things awkward between them when they had finally gotten to a point where Ginny could speak to him without acting like a fool.

"Well everyone, I think it's almost lunch time." Lily said as she, James and Sirius came down from the stands.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked

"In the Potter Family library. She's spent the whole time we've been playing in there." Harry said, since he had seen Hermione sneak off.

"All of you go shower and change and then meet us in the dining room for lunch." Lily said

"Yes mum." Harry said as they all rode their brooms up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the summer went by in a flash, Harry and Ron got lessons in potions and Ron and Ginny trained for their Quidditch tryouts while Hermione spend the remainder of the summer memorizing her textbooks and the Castle library.

* * *

><p>When the day to board the Hogwarts express came, harry wasn't sad, since he would get to see his parents at school.<p>

"The Ministry cars are here." Harry called from the gates.

"Excellent." James said as he, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into one car with their school trunks and Lily, Ginny, Fred and George climbed into the other one with their trunks.

"Let's go." Harry said.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Platform 9¾, they got all their stuff loaded onto the train.<p>

"We'll see you at the holidays." Lily said, since she and James wanted to keep it a surprise that they were going to be working at the school.

"See you then." Harry said as he got on the train.

* * *

><p>While Ron and Hermione were in the prefect's carriage, Harry found a compartment with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.<p>

"Harry, are the prophet rumors about your parents true?" Seamus asked

"Yes Seamus, the rumors are true, my parents did come back to life somehow." Harry said

"Sweet." Neville said.

"Anyone up for some gobstones?" Dean asked, pulling a set out of his pocket.

They all nodded and began to play.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of playing Draco Malfoy strolled into their compartment.<p>

"Well Potter, as you can see by my badge, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect." Malfoy said

"And how many strings did your daddy have to pull to get you that position before he got arrested?" Harry asked

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy said

"Silencio." Harry said, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out.

"Isn't that better, peace and quiet." Harry said, causing his friends to burst out laughing while Malfoy walked off, fuming silently.

* * *

><p>By the time Ron and Hermione entered their compartment, they were just starting to calm down as were currently eating snacks and trading chocolate frog cards.<p>

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he opened a chocolate frog.

Dean told what had happened with Draco and now all the boys were laughing again.

"When will the charm wear off?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Until either we get to Hogwarts and teacher removes it or some Slytherin who knows the reversal charm removes it." Harry said.

"Sweet, a whole train ride of no Malfoy." Ron said as the boys started to calm down.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Hogwarts, the students all filed into the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

When Hermione looked up at the staff table, she was surprised to not just see a change in the defense against the dark arts seat, but also in the care of magical creatures and potions seats as well.

In Hagrid's normal chair was Professor Grubbly Plank, the witch who had taken over care of Magical Creatures last year for Hagrid while he was too ashamed to leave his cabin. What really surprised her was that in Snape's usual seat was Harry's mother and in the chair that had been Moody's last year was currently occupied by Harry's father.

"Harry, look." Hermione said, pointing to the staff table.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked

"That's what you ask? Did you know your parents would be working here?" Hermione said

"Yes, but I was sworn to secrecy or else I would've told you." Harry promised as the sorting began.

"Welcome new students. After it sings its song, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall.

The Sorting Hat began its song:

_In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>the founders of our noble school  
>thought never to be parted.<em>

United by a common goal,  
>they had the selfsame yearning<br>to make the world's best magic school  
>and pass along their learning.<p>

_"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided.<em>

For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<p>

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<p>

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<p>

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<p>

These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>For each of the four founders had<br>A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<p>

And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor.<p>

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<em>

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<p>

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<em>

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
><em>must meet an early end.<em>  
><em>what with dueling and with fighting<em>  
><em>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>

_And at last there came a morning_  
><em>when old Slytherin departed<em>  
><em>and though the fighting then died out<em>  
><em>he left us quite downhearted.<em>

_And never since the founders four_  
><em>were whittled down to three<em>  
><em>have the Houses been united<em>  
><em>as they once were meant to be.<em>

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
><em>and you all know the score:<em>  
><em>I sort you into Houses<em>  
><em>because that is what I'm for.<em>

_But this year I'll go further,_  
><em>listen closely to my song:<em>  
><em>though condemned I am to split you<em>  
><em>still I worry that it's wrong,<em>

_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
><em>and must quarter every year<em>  
><em>still I wonder whether sorting<em>  
><em>may not bring the end I fear.<em>

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows,_  
><em>for our Hogwarts is in danger<em>  
><em>from external, deadly foes<em>

_And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin<em>

(I copied that from the order of the phoenix since I didn't feel like writing a new song and this is the song it would be singing anyway, since it is that year).

* * *

><p>After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore rose and said "Welcome to another terrific year at Hogwarts."<p>

After he made the basic warnings and announcements, Dumbledore said "Also, as I am sure you have all noticed, we have several changes in staff is year. First of all, I regret to inform you that Professor Snape will no longer be working here for unknown reasons. Potions for students 5th year and up will now be taught by someone who has even more potions experience, Professor Lily Potter and my old friend and colleague, Professor Horace Slughorn (I needed someone to be head of Slytherin house and he was the first person to come to mind), will be teaching all Potions classes of 4th year and below and will be assuming charge of Slytherin House. Next up, our new defense against the dark arts teacher will be a man with personal experience with escaping the dart arts and dealing with them, Professor James Potter. Finally, I am pleased to welcome back professor grubbly plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is away on temporal leave. And now, let us begin." Dumbledore said food began to pile up on the tables and all the students began to dig in.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Professor McGonagall handed out timetables.

* * *

><p>On Mondays, Harry had History of Magic with Binns (yawn), Double Potions with his mother and they were with the Slytherins, Divination with Trelawney, and best of all, double Defense against the Dark Arts with his father.<p>

After Binns, they headed down to the dungeons.

When they took their places, Lily Potter entered the dungeons.

"Welcome to your OWL Potions class. I am here to tell you that those of you, who have been passing this class out of pure favoritism, do not expect it anymore. I treat all my students equally. Now for the next hour, I want each of you to attempt to create either one of the potions listed in your spell books or something you remember learning from one of the previous years so I can see exactly what I need to cover in order to prepare you for the OWL." Lily said.

"Yes Professor." They all said.

Harry chose to create a strengthening solution, which was one of the potions that were in the back of the text book.

* * *

><p>After they were all done completing their potions, they all ladled them into flasks with their names on them and placed them on Lily's desk.<p>

"Thank you, now for your homework, I want 2 paragraphs on the properties of a bezoar and what role they play in most antidotes." Lily said as the bell rang.

"I want your essays on my desk next Monday." She said as they were leaving.

* * *

><p>After Divination, Harry was particularly excited to see what his father had planned for their lesson.<p>

When they entered the classroom, James Potter was waiting for them.

"Please take your seats, put your books away and pull out your wands, this will be a practical lesson." James said, spreading excitement throughout the class as they pulled out their wands.

"Okay, today will be a bit of competition between the houses. Gryffindor on the right and Slytherin on the left. The way this will work is that it will be a bit of a trivia competition to see what charms and spells you know. The way I will do this is that I will produce an image of a dark creature or give the definition of a dark spell. Whichever team can determine the mentioned item, identify, explain how to conjure and produce a successful counter curse the most, will receive 10 points for their house." James said and everyone smiled at the thought of this.

* * *

><p>By the time the period was almost over, the two teams were tied at 20 to 20.<p>

"Final question." James said, waving his wand and a dark hooded creature appeared.

"That is a dementor. The only known defense against a dementor is the Patronus charm. The charm works by summoning a happy memory and using it to form a shield against a dementor. When done by an experienced and powerful enough wizard, this will happen." Harry said, bringing out his wand, thought of the memory of his parents returning and said "Expecto Patronum."

The stag Patronus appeared and James said "Congratulations, 10 points for Gryffindor. And your homework will be a roll of parchment on the uses of jinxes and counter jinxes in a duel."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter, but the next one is most likely going to be Quidditch tryouts. Expect slightly shorter chapters from now on.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that week, Harry was approached by his fellow Quidditch teammate, Angelina Johnson.

"Hey Angelina, how was your summer?" Harry asked

"Good, I was made Quidditch Captain." Angelina said.

"Great, when are tryouts to replace Oliver and Alicia?" Harry asked

"This Friday." Angelina said

"Great, put Fred and George's brother Ron and their sister Ginny down." Harry said

"I already did." Angelina said.

"Great." Harry said

* * *

><p>That Friday, Harry, Angelina, Katie, Fred and George were hovering above the field on their brooms.<p>

"Okay, we'll do the chasers first. We're going to see which one has the best speed and shooting ability. After we narrow it down to where we can do individual tryouts, we'll see how each candidate interacts with the team and how each one fares when the bludgers and snitch are out. Once we have selected a chaser, we'll move onto keeper, which really has to be done one at a time. Whoever blocks the most shots will get the position." Angelina said and the whole team agreed.

* * *

><p>Chaser tryouts went fairly quickly thanks to Angelina's strategy, Ginny quickly proved to be the most efficient chaser. She outflew the competition easily, made more goals than anyone and got along with the team and handled the normal conditions quite easily.<p>

Now it was time for the Keepers.

* * *

><p>It was a tough choice but Ron barely made the cut.<p>

"Congratulations Ron." Harry said as they headed back up to the castle.

"Thanks Harry. I was sure I was going to miss that." Ron said

"Well you didn't." Harry said as they went to get started on their homework.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Harry had found school was much more interesting with Snape gone.<p>

"So Harry, do you have any idea where Snape is?" Ron asked

Harry nodded and said "He returned to Voldemort. Luckily Dumbledore discovered this and threw him out before Snape could spy and gain any important plans."

"For what?" Hermione asked

"That is none of your business and Harry should not have been discussing it. Harry may, I please speak to you?" His father said, since he had overheard them talking.

Harry nodded as they stepped into his father's office.

* * *

><p>The office was similar to Moody's last year as they sat down.<p>

"Harry, you need to be more careful. The existence of the Order of the Phoenix must remain a secret." James said to his son.

"I know, it just slipped and besides, I thought Ron would've known since his parents and 2 of his brothers are members of it." Harry said

"No Harry, he doesn't and the only reason you know is because headquarters is at our house. Why were you even talking about it in the first place?" James asked

"Ron and Hermione were asking what happened to Snape." Harry said

"Okay, I can understand that, so I'll let this one slide, but Harry, in the future, be more careful." James said.

"I will." Harry said

"Oh and one more thing." James said with a smile.

"What?" Harry asked

"Tell Ron and Hermione they have a week's detention for eavesdropping on our conversation." James said

Harry laughed as he opened the door to find Ron and Hermione crammed up against the door.

"You heard the man." Harry said, going straight to Fred and George, since he knew they would make sure Ron and Hermione, new Gryffindor prefects, never live down the fact that they had a week of detentions.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter will have a big surprise.

* * *

><p>Hermione was mortified that she, the good girl prefect, had detention.<p>

"I've been spending too much time around you 2." She said to Ron and Harry.

"I've got detention to you know." Ron said

"You wouldn't have it at all if you'd just minded your own business, I mean; invading people's privacy is Fred and George's job, not yours." Harry said as Ginny approached them.

"Ron, Hermione, I have your detentions for you. You're to help Harry's dad set up his classroom for dueling practice tonight and for the rest of the week you'll be cleaning up the room up at night. No magic for any of that. Oh and by the way Ron, Angelina is furious with you." Ginny said, causing Ron to groan.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, Hermione was a wreck about her detentions. Harry was getting so annoyed he offered to talk to his father just to shut her up.<p>

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the common room to the room his parents shared.

* * *

><p>When Harry knocked on the door, his mother answered it.<p>

"Hey mum. Is dad here, I need to talk to him." Harry said

"Okay, but first, I need to tell you something very important." His mum said

"What is it?" Harry asked

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big brother." Lily said.

At hearing this, Harry fainted.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he saw his parents looking down at him.<p>

"Are you alright son?" James asked

"Yeah, I was just shocked." Harry said.

"Completely understandable, when your father found out I was pregnant with you, he was unconscious for 3 days." Lily said, causing Harry to laugh.

"So anyway, what do you think?" James asked

"I can't wait. I never thought I'd get to have a sibling, so this is great news to me." Harry said

"I'm glad you're happy, but anyway, why did you want to see me?" James asked

Harry remembered the reason he was here and said "Hermione has become a real pain in the butt about her detentions and I told her I'd come talk to you about it just to shut her up." Harry said

"Tell her I will not let her off the hook and she has another week of detention for complaining and trying to get it canceled." James said

Harry nodded as he headed out back to the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Hermione asked<p>

"You've got another week of detentions, so stop complaining or else Dad will probably give you another one." Harry said with a laugh at the look on Hermione's face.

"What about me?" Ron asked

"You still just have this week." Harry said

"For once Hermione has detention and we don't starting next week." Ron said

"It's a miracle." Harry agreed with a laugh.

Hermione glared at her supposed friends and went up to her dormitory in order to make up the study time she lost due to her detention.

* * *

><p>The next day, the rest of the class was wondering what they were doing in Defense today.<p>

"Hello students, the room has been set up so we can do dueling practice." James said and that got everyone's attention.

"According to Professor Dumbledore, you have all been taught to duel. Pair up into teams of 2. Your objective is to use your knowledge of charms and spells from the past 4 years to disarm and knock your opponent off their feet." James said.

* * *

><p>Since Malfoy seemed to be the only brave enough to do it, Harry had to duel him.<p>

"Bow and then begin." James said.

Spells began to fly throughout the room.

Harry noticed Draco was acting even more evil than usual.

"Immobulus." Draco said.

"Protego." Harry said, blocking the freezing curse.

"Crucio." Malfoy said and Harry had to duck to avoid the torture.

"Fine." Harry said, already planning his attacks in his head.

Just as his father was about to step in, Harry said in rapid fire, "Reducto, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Immobulus."

The blast curse shattered Malfoy's shield, the disarming charm disarmed him, the stunner stunned him and the freeze charm turned him into a statue.

"Well done Harry. 50 points to Gryffindor for the fastest duel ever and 100 points from Slytherin for attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow student." James said, reviving Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me to the headmaster's office." He said angrily and Draco, for once, listened without hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe Malfoy just got off with a warning." Ron said as Hermione returned from her last day of extra detention.

"I think he's just lucky the curse missed." Harry said

"Yeah, though from what your father said, he wasn't happy with the verdict and neither is your mother. I'd be surprised if she doesn't fail Draco for the rest of the term." Hermione said

Harry nodded said "He isn't doing that well in Potions anyway, he got through the class the past 4 years with the fact that Snape favored him. But now that he doesn't have that, he isn't even a decent potions student."

"I bet he's just waiting for the first Quidditch match against Gryffindor to get his revenge." Ron said.

"That's this weekend." Harry said, since Gryffindor and Slytherin was normally the first match of the year.

"We're going to wipe the floor with those filthy serpents." Ron said.

"Let's hope we do." Harry agreed.

* * *

><p>That weekend's match started out great. Ginny, Angelina and Katie had made 3 goals each within the first half hour of the game, Ron was blocking most of the shots of the Slytherins and Fred and George always made sure that there was a bludger headed towards a Slytherin Chaser.<p>

As for Harry, he was fine until he smelled something cooking.

He looked down to see his firebolt was literally on fire.

He looked around and saw Malfoy tucking his wand back into his robes.

Normally, Harry would jinx him back, but he was a bit too busy trying to keep his broom airborne and ignore the pain of the fire.

"Aparecium." Harry said

"His broom's on fire." Someone from the stands shouted.

"Harry, use the charm Aguamenti to put it out." Angelina shouted.

Harry managed to wrench his hand free from his glove, which had melted from the broom, pulled out his wand and said "Aguamenti."

A jet of water shot out of Harry's wand, but it evaporated.

"Must be cursed fire. So hot that water evaporates when it gets too close." Harry said as his wand fell out his hand from pain.

Right as he made a grab for it, something else flew into his hand as well, the snitch.

"Harry Potter has the snitch, Gryffindor wins." Lee Jordan said.

However, at that particular moment, Harry's broom turned to ash, leaving him to fall 20 feet and having bludgers break his already injured arms and legs and crack open his skull.

Before he lost consciousness, he heard Dumbledore say "Arresto Momentum."

* * *

><p>When Harry regained consciousness, he found himself lying in a comfortable bed that he recognized the feel of the hospital wing all too well.<p>

"What happened?" Harry asked as he reached for his glasses and saw his teammates standing over him.

"Malfoy set your broom your broom on fire with cursed fire. It turned to ash when you caught the snitch, causing you to fall 20 feet and get hit by the bludgers." Ron said

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked

"There's a hearing going on with the governors as we speak. That's where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn and both your parents are right now." Ginny said.

"So, where's Hermione?" Harry asked of his other best friend.

"She wanted to be here, but you know Madam Pomfrey, no more than 6 people can visit at a time the whole team makes six." Ron said

"Oh." Harry said

"So anyway, Madam Pomfrey said you'll be here for about a week since those are cursed burns." Angelina said

"Great, it's just a good thing that the next match for Gryffindor isn't until after the holidays. That gives me plenty of time to train and get a new broom beforehand." Harry said since the Christmas holidays were just a few weeks away.

Angelina nodded and said "I'll talk to Madam Hooch about getting you a temporary broom."

Harry nodded as Madam Pomfrey gave him some kind of anti-burn potion to drink.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was the first to learn the results of the hearing. While Malfoy had not been expelled for some reason (Harry suspected the Imperius Curse was probably responsible), but he had still been punished. Malfoy had been given detention for the rest of the year, lost 150 points to Slytherin, was banned from all future Hogsmeade visits, along with all recreational activities, including Quidditch, for life.

Meanwhile, Malfoy's treatment in Potions and Defense grew worse every day. Lily gave him 0s for work that was turned in half complete and James used Malfoy as an example test dummy for every jinx they learned.

* * *

><p>On a happier note, Christmas time was coming and Harry was looking forward to spending the holidays with his parents and Sirius at Potter Castle.<p>

"See you after the holidays." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who were both getting ready for their own family plans.

Hermione was going to spending the holidays with her parents while Ron and the Weasleys would be spending it at the burrow.

"See you then." Ron said as Harry grabbed his trunk and headed to his parents room where they would be using the floo network to return home.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Sirius was waiting for them.<p>

"Welcome home." He said, hugging Harry and then Lily and then James.

"Hello Sirius, Harry, go put your stuff away while we get ready for the Order meeting tonight." Lily said and Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry was walking towards the pitch to grab an old nimbus 200 to fly when the doors opened and the members of the order of the phoenix entered.<p>

Several, such as Dumbledore of course, Remus, a dark wizard named Kingsley Shacklebolt, a pink haired witch named Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie and Fleur Delacour (who Harry could tell had only joined because it meant she could spend some time with Bill) all said hello to him.

"Did Ron and the others make it back alright?" Harry asked

"Yes, they are fine; they think we're down in the village getting food." Molly said.

Harry smiled, since until they came of age, it was crucial that the other Weasleys knew nothing of the order's existence.

Also attending the meeting were Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, a small crooked wizard by the name of Mundungus Fletcher and several others.

* * *

><p>After the meeting and an inspection to make sure Mundungus hadn't snatched anything valuable, Harry went to bed while his parents started to talk about what to get him for Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p>When Christmas morning came, Harry entered the living room and found that under their huge tree was a bunch of gifts under it.<p>

When his parents came in, Harry opened his first gift, which was from Hermione and found it contained a new Irish Quidditch poster. From Ron and the Weasleys, Harry got a Weasley sweater like usual.

After opening his gifts from Hagrid, Dobby, Remus and a few others, Harry just had his present from Sirius and his parents.

This was a large, thin box. When Harry opened it, he found it contained a new broomstick, even more advanced than his old Firebolt.

"This broom is custom made for you Harry. It's a Firebolt 190. Only one of its kind in existence." Lily said.

"What's the difference between this broom and my old firebolt?" Harry asked

"Not only is it faster, it's defenses are much better. Go out to the pitch and try it out." James said.

Harry nodded eagerly, grabbed his new broom and set out for the pitch at once to find it flew like a charm, even better than his old broom.


End file.
